


Apparitions

by Nelja



Category: La Comédie Humaine - Honoré de Balzac
Genre: Altered Mental States, Classics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real or not real
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au plus profond de l'inertie qu'il cherche dans les drogues, Lucien trouve l'abbé Herrera, image ou réalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Tous les personnages de La Comédie Humaine ont été créés par Honoré de Balzac.
> 
> cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le prompt "La comédie humaine - Jacques Collin x Lucien de Rubempré - Drogues et hallucinations - Dans son appartement Lucien fume le narguilé, chaque soir il reçoit sa visite comme une annonciation monstrueuse."
> 
> Comme le prompt l'indique, elle contient des thèmes sexuels, de l'abus de substances peut-être licites à l'époque mais pas de nos jours. L'ambiance est un peu un délire romantico-fantastique, c'est un point de vue de Lucien sous stupéfiants, après tout.

Lucien peut rester pendant des heures à fumer le houka ; il ne sait les détails des mélanges qu'il y met, mais il ne choisit que ceux qui le rendront le plus abruti. Oh, être incapable de penser, de s'interroger sur son avenir, sur ses échecs et ses compromissions morbides ! Ne pas pouvoir même bouger, réduit à un état où lever un bras semble plus difficile que ce qu'Atlas a accompli quand il soulevait le monde ! Ne pas ressentir la moindre émotion, envelopper les souvenirs d'Esther de dix voiles de gazes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne semblent plus qu'une jolie silhouette sans vie !

Et quand il ne lui reste plus que l'immobilité, presque mort, presque endormi, au plus profond de lui-même, derrière même ses actions, ses pensées et ses émotions, il trouve cette image terrible, plus réelle maintenant que son propre coeur. C'est l'abbé Carlos Herrera, ou le diable, et finalement peu importe le nom que Lucien peut lui donner, qui n'altère en rien son essence fascinante et monstrueuse.

Ce corps titanesque peut devenir d'une douceur infinie pour caresser son corps, adorer chaque recoin de sa peau, à tel point que Lucien ne peut même plus dire si tout ceci est vrai, si ce ne sont pas les fumées toxiques qui chatouillent sa peau, de la même façon qu'elles le font suffoquer par leur odeur âcre, qu'elles plaquent son corps au sol presque aussi bien que le feraient deux bras puissants. Lucien veut demander si cela est réel, mais sa bouche est pâteuse, et ceci est déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Ou il a lui-même imaginé toutes ces fois, les a fantasmées, même la première. Oui, si ceci était réel, il reculerait probablement, de lâcheté ou de honte, et même si c'était impossible, il les détesterait. Il imagine forcément par lui-même ces délices, cette façon qu'a son démon personnel de le vénérer comme un Dieu et de le posséder comme un objet tout à la fois.

Quand l'apparition le prend complètement, il se sent unique, spécial, perdu dans une transe fait de plaisir pénétrant et de mollesses détachées. Il est l'épouse infernale en même temps qu'il est le fils qui naîtra de cette union, le nouveau Lucien de Rubempré, prêt à conquérir le monde et à ne plier que devant son maître. Très bientôt, demain peut-être. Dès qu'il aura fini de s'offrir tout l'oubli qu'il peut, il acceptera certainement la force que ces accouplements de rêve veulent imprimer sur son âme.

Quand la lassitude du plaisir et de la fumée finit par l'endormir, il a juste le temps de se demander si, d'habitude, la bougie donne aux apparitions des ombres si longues et si noires.


End file.
